sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
European Combat Wrestling
European Combat Wrestling, oft auch einfach nur ECW genannt, ist eines der zwei aktuell aktiven Brands von SAW. Im Gegensatz zu seinem "realen" Counterpart Ignition, treten bei ECW ausschließlich frei erfundene, im Spiel erstelle Wrestler auf. General Manager des Brands sind Mattitude Follower und Triple F bzw. deren Alter Egos General Manager Mattitude Follower und General Manager Triple F. ECW wurde 2008 ein Teil von SAW und ist mittlerweile das älteste noch aktive Brand der Promotion. Organisation Seit 2011 finden ECW Shows ungefähr alle 3 Wochen statt, dies ist eine deutliche Steigerung zu den Jahren davor. Ebenfalls 2011 wurden eigenständige Pay Per Views für ECW eingeführt. Lange waren ECW und Ignition-PPVs strikt getrennt, bis ECW Mitte 2015 komplett die eigenen PPVs einstellte um so die einzelnen Shows durch große Matches aufwerten zu können. Zudem ist ECW noch Teil mancher PPVs, wie z.B. der Survivor Series, WrestleMania oder auch dem Royal Rumble. Seit 2015 findet bei der Survivor Series z.B. jährlich das Money in the Bank Match von ECW statt. Mattitude Follower und Triple F leiten ECW als gleichwertige General Manager. Sämtliche Booking-Entscheidungen werden gemeinsam getroffen und Fragen oder Anliegen können entsprechend an beide gerichtet werden. Triple F ist zuständig für das Posten der ECW Shows & PPVs; somit müssen alle Segmente an ihn geschickt werden. Gestreamt werden die Matches von AfRotaker. Daher müssen auch alle Anfragen die Aussehen, Moveset oder Entrance der Wrestler betreffen, an AfRo gerichtet werden. Interviewer von ECW sind Ben Jordan, Joey Styles und der realmansman. Bisherige Shows *ECW #1 "Wird das auch endlich was - Double Header" *ECW #2 "Der Tag an dem der Anfang schon wieder lange her war" *ECW #3 "Party, Palmen, Wrestling und ein Bier" *ECW #4 "Millenium Final plus 8" *ECW #5 "INDIZIERT" *ECW #6 "Alles Roger?" *ECW #7 "Zu Zweit lebt sich's besser" *ECW #8 "Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW #9 "Orangen zu verkaufen" *ECW #10 "Orang Utan zu verkaufen" *ECW #11 "Mit Rolex am Bratwurststand" *ECW #12 reloaded "Tyr zum Erfolg" *ECW #13 "Deine Mama war nackt - Jabba the Hutt" *ECW #14 "Arbeitstitel" *ECW #15 "Roter Oktober" *ECW #16 "Wurstwasser mit Käsecreme" *ECW #17 "Mei Babba hat a Bananababberle an der Bladdn babbn" *ECW #18 "Stahlschlacht bei die Fischköpp" *ECW #19 "Bamm! Voll in die Fresse!" *ECW #20 "Unverhofft kommt oft - Prost!" *ECW #21 "Autozone - Get in the Zone - Autozone" *ECW #22 "Pizza, Pasta und Powerbombs" *ECW #23 "Dreh den Swag auf" *ECW #24 "Oh ein Fahnenmast ist umgefallen, ich bleib mal neutral und tu so als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt" *ECW #25 "Stammt dein Vater aus Polen, du siehst mitgenommen aus" *ECW #26 "Mei Mama macht mir meist M&Ms mit Mais, Möhren und massiven Milchmädchen" *ECW #27 "Jede Krake setzt eine Duftmarke, jeder Hai zwei" *ECW #28 "Rubbel die Katz" *ECW #29 "Orangene Orang-Utan-Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW #30 "Pommes mit Lockups" *ECW #31 "Tyrlich Tyrlich..." *ECW #32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" *ECW #33 "Hopp Klopp, kloppmer den Hopp" *ECW #34 "Sturm und Drang" *ECW #35 "Frisch auf den Tisch" *ECW #36 "Bananaramamassaka" *ECW #37 "Weihnachtswichtelwarfare" *ECW #38 "Return of the Knusperlord" *ECW #39 "Ein Tiger im Tiefflieger über Riga" *ECW #40 "Marios Card" *ECW #41 "Albino Weiß Alles" *ECW #42 "Beim Ritt auf einem Hackebeil bleibt selten eine Backe heil" *ECW #43 "Aber senkt den Kopf zu früh" *ECW #44 "Ananas verpasst Salami einen Cool Kick" *ECW #45 "ECW ist eine Frau - Sie hat ihre Periode" *ECW #46 "Ampua Ampua Ampua Loputtomiin" *ECW #47 "Die Rückkehr des Cool Kicks" *ECW #48 "Fließbandjob" *ECW #49 "Backstage II" *ECW #50 "A Cut Above" *ECW #51 "Hallo Wien" *ECW #52 "Totenschädelbasisbruch" *ECW #53 "Tödlicher Blizzard" *ECW #54 "Für Masaru" *ECW #55 "Wir sind gleich da" *ECW #56 "FebruarMenia" *ECW #57 "What a Jens!"' *ECW #58 "GaNXTas Paradise" *ECW #59 "Neil Pferd" *ECW #60 "Back in Black" *ECW #61 "Bonsai Drop" *ECW #62 "Ein Russe in Bulgarien" *ECW #63 "Money in the Bank" *ECW #64 "I should buy a boat" *ECW #65 "X-Factor das Unfassbare - mit Jonathan Frakes" *ECW #66 "AKK!" *ECW #67 "Strg + Alt + Entf" *ECW #68 "Woodstock II" *ECW #69 "Tombstone Piledriver" *ECW #70 "Tatort London" *ECW #71 "Aufmüpfig" *ECW #72 "IRR3VER5IBLE" *ECW #73 "Ldr wrdn d Vkl gsthln" *ECW #74 "Lee Bkosen" *ECW #75 "Fredy B" *ECW #76 "Zoopaloola" *ECW #77 "Inselduell" *ECW #78 "Kontokorrent" *ECW #79 "Gänsefleisch'd ma da Gofferraum uffmachn?" *ECW #80 "SudetenSlam" *ECW #81 "Well, this sucks!" *ECW #82 "Die Rückkehr des Bookingwürfels" *ECW #83 "Mit dem Hammer auf die Glocke" *ECW #84 "Der Große Bruder ist ungut" * ECW #85 "Die Metal Machine ist unnachgiebig" * ECW #86 "Versager sind abzulehnen" * ECW #87 "Birdcall" * ECW #88 "AKKumulator" * ECW #89 "AKKelberry Finn" * ECW #90 "Überwurf tut selten gut" * ECW #91 "Kim Jong Undertaker" * ECW #92 "KambodschaMania" * ECW #93 "AKKTE X - Feuersturm im Eispalast" * ECW #94 "Red Bullhammer Elbow" * ECW #95 "Deep Blue Screw" * ECW #96 "Karambolage in Kockelscheuer - für Wladislaw" * ECW #97 '"'''5W4GG3R"''' * ECW #98 "Rouen ne va plus" * ECW #99 "Luftballon" * ECW #100 "OVERLORD" * ECW #101 "Das wurde auch mal was - Single Header" * ECW #102 "Vernichtungskrieg" * ECW #103 "Das Fest der Hiebe" * ECW #104 "Clash of the ChampioNXT" * ECW #105 "Lucha Metro" * ECW #106 "Swagger on a Brazillion" * ECW #107 "Quest in the Rain Forest" * ECW #108 "Rise of the YouNXTers" * ECW #109 "MATRIX" * ECW #110 "Libreville Histoires" * ECW #111 "CASABLANCA" * ECW #112 "Feurio!" * ECW #113 "Todescatch" * ECW #114 "Antoinedertaker" * ECW #115 "Bash at the Beach - Tonga Edition" * ECW #116 "Spiritum Novum" * ECW #117 "Scheingeschäft" * ECW #118 "Marcus Tullius in Colosseo est" * ECW #119 "Haram!" * ECW #120 "Türkiye En İyi" * ECW #121 "Dr. Oktobus" * ECW #122 "Sex, Drugs & Wrestling" * ECW #123 "Frost frisst Frust" * ECW #124 "Episode 4 - A New Beginning" * ECW #125 "Heiducken!" Statistiken ''Siehe ''ECW Statistiken Kategorie:Brands